


Pasión

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Esto no tiene sentido es solo sexo... en serio., M/M, Smut, Vampire Sex, Wolf Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño (muy pequeño) oneshot calenturiento de la pareja de Carlisle y Sam Uley que se me ocurrió y me venía rondando la cabeza hace tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasión

**Titulo:** Pasión  
****  
Resumen: El lobo que se comió al doctor.  
  
**Pareja:** SamxCarlisle  
  
Un pequeño (muy pequeño) oneshot de esta pareja que se me ocurrió y me venía rondando la cabeza hace tiempo ^^  
  
****Pasión  
  
E perdido la cabeza y lo he hecho por completo lo sé no puede haber otra razón.  
  
Pero que importa la razón cuando esos fuertes brazos calientes y llenos de vida estrechan mi frio y pétreo cuerpo blanco como el mármol. Cuando esos labios calientes y algo bruscos devoran los míos fríos pero que se siente como si se derritieran y se volvieran fuego, mientras nuestras lenguas se enredan.  
  
Eh perdido la cabeza por que este hombre que me estrecha en sus brazos y me hace olvidar hasta mi nombre, es un niño a mi lado. Yo tengo siglos, él ni siquiera supera su tercera década a pesar de parecer mayor que yo, a pesar de ser mas alto y; en apariencia, más fuerte que yo.  
  
¿Qué me haces Sam Uley? Me haces perder la razón y olvidarme de todo de Esme, de mi familia y de todo. Yo Carlisle Cullen en cuanto siento uno solo de tus dedos sobre mi cuerpo, pierdo la razón y solo quiero pertenecerte, sentir como tu pene se hunde dentro de mí como me haces tuyo hasta que me dejas sin respiración, hasta que llenas de semen mis entrañas y ambos estamos tan casados que no nos podemos parar.  
  
¿Qué hemos hecho Sam Uley? Tu un lobo y yo un vampiro. Tu un niño y yo un anciano en realidad. ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Hemos perdido la razón? Si, seguramente la hemos perdido, pero que deliciosa perdida de razón es esta, es una pérdida de razón que ansío que se repita una y otra vez, una y otra vez sin final.  
  
Oh sí, mi hermoso lobo alfa, me has hecho perder la cabeza por completo y te deseo, te deseo y temo que también te empiezo a amar... Pero ¿y tu Sam? ¿Que soy yo para ti? ¿El doctor vampiro que es tan solo tu amante o soy algo más?  
  
¿Qué te atrajo de mí? No lo sé pero mientras siento tu caliente y gran miembro internándose en mi ano que te aprieta con ansias y anhelo, solo deseo que tu atracción por mí no acabe, ¿qué importa la manada, mi familia y Emily? , en este momento no importa nada solo que dure para siempre.  
  
-Te amo-se escapa de mis labios cuando siento que el orgasmo me acomete sin que pueda contenerlo, no lo quise decir solo escapo de mis labios.  
  
Tú te arqueas corriéndote en mis entrañas y me miras impresionado parpadeando. Me tenso sé que he dicho algo que no debía, pero tú solo sonríes y lames mi mejilla como un cachorro, a veces tienes algunos detalles muy, muy de animal pienso por un segundo divertido.  
  
-Ya era hora de que me lo dijera doctor Cullen, usted es mío-me aseguras completamente seguro de ti mismo. Quiero decirte algo, regañarte por tu tono pero no puedo porque tienes razón y solo suspiro acurrucándome contra tu fuerte y gran pecho tú me rodeas con tus brazos y me susurras al oído.-yo también te amo.  
  
**Fin**

 

Os dije que esto era puro smut sin mucho sentido XD 


End file.
